Dammit, Luna!
by WarPony696969lol
Summary: Humanized MLP:FiM fic. Luna visits the the mane six one day and gives them some interesting advice..
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

Hello, here is my humanized My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic. I'm having a lot of fun with this, so I thought I'd share it to the world of fanfiction. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Frustration**

We all have our demons. We all have our nasty habits. But overall, we all have instincts. In the outskirts of the royal city of Canterlot, lies a quaint town by the name of Ponyville. It's filled with friendly people, smiles, and best of all: friendship. There's a group of 6 teenage girls, who at a glance, seem like an awkward bunch. These girls, however, are kept together with a special, magical bond. This is a story of how they explored and expressed their friendship in rather...strange ways, to say the least..

A loud crash was heard outside the library.

"Pinkie Pie!", Twilight Sparkle's voice rang out.

Pinkie Pie lay in a pile of books.

"Oops!", she giggled, "There was a cookbook up top! I just HAD to read it!"

Twilight sighed.

"Don't worry, Twilight!", Spike spoke up, "I'll pick up those books!"

"Don't hurt yourself, Spike", Rarity tussled his messy green hair.

Spike blushed. He was only thirteen, but he couldn't help but have a crush on the seventeen-year-old purple-haired beauty.

"Um...right!", he stuttered.

Rainbow Dash nudged Rarity.

"Hey, don't go leading him on!", she whispered hoarsly.

"Oh shush", Rarity responded, "I'm merely entertaining him."

"Besides, Rarity...me and you gotta date soon!"

Rainbow winked at her. Rarity couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Knowing Rainbow Dash, she was probably messing around.

"Please", Rarity sneered, "I'll date Big Macintosh before I date you."  
"Love you too!"

She noticed Spike struggling with the books. She wanted to assist him, but right as she went to do it Twilight lifted the books up with magic.

"Spike just...I got this", She laughed.

"Sugarcubes!", Applejack rang out, "we gotta hurry up here! Princess Luna wants to meet with us in the Everfree forest later! Don't ya'll remember anything?"

Fluttershy sat in the corner, twidling her thumbs. The everfree forest always scared the "beejeezus" out of her.

"Um..we um..", nobody heard her.

They were too busy arguing among themselves.

Eventually though, everyone made their way out the door and walked towards the forest.

"What the hay does Princess Luna want us out here for anywhos!", Applejack inquired.

"Applejack!", Twilight scolded, "I don't ask! I just do! And Princess Luna wishes to tell us something IN the Everfree forest!"

"Sounds mighty suspicious, don'tcha think Twi? Ya'll need someone to make sure ya'll don't get hurt in this here, uh..woodland."

She interlocked her arms with Twilight's. Twilight became slightly uncomfortable.

"Ummm, Applejack, I'm good", she laughed as she softly pushed Applejack away.

Twilight was the only member of the group who WASN'T attracted to the same sex. Well, she wasn't sure about Fluttershy but..Rainbow Dash and Applejack went strictly one way, Rarity preferred both, Pinkie would go with ANYTHING thrown at her, and Fluttershy..well, Fluttershy never really spoke up during those conversations.

Her thoughts were interupted for a second when they enterred the forest. It was strange, the girls all used to fear the forest. But knowing their foreign friend Zecora was in there, they felt safe. Not to mention, Luna was wandering around somewhere inside as well.

"Come on, girls!", Twilight gestured.

Rarity staggered behind a little bit so Fluttershy could catch up.

"Fluttershy, dear..you have nothing to be afraid of..", she put her arm around the shy girl, "We're all here.."

Fluttershy hid her face with her oversized hoodie sleeves.

"Um..Rarity..", she whispered.

"What is it, darling?"

"Will you umm..hold onto me while we're in there?"

"Fluttershy..we've gone in there plenty of times.."

"I know but..I have...a really bad feeling.."

Rarity smiled. Holding a cute girl close wasn't such a bad thing.

"Okay, but you have to promise me cuddles after this", she kissed Fluttershy's forehead.

Fluttershy blushed profusely.

"OH um...", she stuttered.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!", a loud voice boomed across the trees.

There stood Princess Luna, clad in her blue and black uniform, her long, blue hair flowing behind her, despite the lack of wind. Rainbow Dash made a purring noise. She nudged Applejack.

"She's lookin fineeeee", she whispered.

Applejack snickered.

"AHEM!", Luna called their attention, "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT TODAY!"

"Ummm, Princess Luna...", Twilight laughed.

"OH, RIGHT. UM", Luna had remembered the royal Canterlot was not necessary, "My sincerest apologies..!"

Fluttershy was hiding behind Rarity, absolutely terrified.

"I have come to discuss something with you all. Since my sister won't...I will take the liberty to! Come, walk with me."

The six girls waited eagerly to hear what Luna had to say as they followed her through the woods.

"Observe this scenery..the reason I brought you all to the Everfree Forest is symbolism. Every bit of life in here is vital to our existence. My point girls...is to live your lives. To embrace what you have, to not be AFRAID to try things.."

Luna paused and placed her hand on the trunk of a tree.

"You are all within the ages of 15-17...now is a time you girls will be...experimenting.."

Rainbow Dash broke out into laughter.

"OH MAN!", she cackled, "Luna's gonna teach us about SEX!"

"SILENCE!", Luna boomed, enraged, "Would YOU care to share, RAINBOW DASH!"

"Rainbow! Shut the hell up!", Twilight snapped.

"ANYWAYS!", Luna continued, "I just want to tell you all, since none of your parents are really around..that it is perfectly normal for girls your age to explore yourselves and your...friends..cause friendship...is...MAGIC!"

"Well okie dokie lokie!", Pinkie Pie bounced, "I'm already working on THAT!"

"PINKIE!", Twilight was beyond mortified at this point.

Later on, Rarity found herself in her room, thinking really hard about today's events. She couldn't get Fluttershy out of her head.

"She's so...", she thought aloud, "Adorable..I want to..No..I can't she's..."

She looked in the mirror. Her make-up looked absolutely perfect today. She couldn't help but smile.

"...a virgin", she finished.

"Who's a virgin?", Sweetie Belle walked in.

"YOU are, I'm HOPING", Rarity recoiled.

"Don't worry sis, I'm only thirteen!", Sweetie giggled.

"I KNOW.."

"Rarity I KNOW you're not, so don't be acting like you're all high and mighty!"

"Ughh..don't REMIND me.."

Rarity wasn't TOO happy about her first..It was a result of a drunken party in Canterlot during the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Sweetie Belle..I just don't want you to get hurt..", Rarity smiled and placed her hand on Sweetie's lavender hair.

She had a thing with tussling hair.

"Now enough of this talk!", she continued, "Go to bed, Missy!"

Sweetie Belle gave Rarity a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to her room.

Rarity sighed. The life of a fashionista..She picked up the phone and dialed Fluttershy's number.

"Maybe I can just spend time with her tomorrow..", she sighed.

"H-hello?" Fluttershy's timid voice answered.

"Fluttershy, dear? It's Rarity."

"Oh, hello Rarity!"

"Hello dear. I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow..I need some help with getting Opalescence under control..."

"Oh, certainly! I know all about animals! I get off work at two tomorrow. Just come over sometime after!"

"Mkay dear. I'll be there! Thank you! 3"


	2. Chapter 2: Her First Time

**Chapter Two: Her First Time**

Fluttershy tended to her garden. It had to look just right for all her pets, or else they wouldn't be happy - or so she thought. She took off her sunhat, revealing her long, light pink hair. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Phew...Angel, is everything okay?", she asked her bratty pet bunny.

Angel pouted and stamped his foot.

"Oh, yes...you DO get extra carrots tonight!", Fluttershy smiled, "Thanks for all your hard work! I can't wait for Rarity to get here.."

Angel made a gagging noise. He hated Rarity. Most animals did. Rarity was not good with animals. She was coming over to Fluttershy's for tips on how to take care of her pet cat.

It was then that Fluttershy saw the rare beauty come into view. Her long, flowing purple hair excentuated her fair skin tone. Attached to her back was Opal, clawing at her white blouse. Fluttershy blushed. She had always had a crush on her friend.

"Fluttershy, darling!", Rarity greeted in her fake English accent, "It's so good to see you!"

"Um..yes..likewise!", Fluttershy stuttered, "Please come in!"

The two girls entered Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy couldn't help but peek at Rarity's gorgeous frame. She was wearing a high skirt that really showed off her lower regions. Rarity glanced over, noticing her staring, and smirked. Fluttershy blushed madly.

"Thank you SO much for this!", Rarity sighed, "Heavens KNOWS I need to get Opal under control! Why, the other day, she clawed at my face! Can you believe it!"

Fluttershy giggled.

"Um..well, that's quite awful, Rarity..I'm sure I can fix Opal right up!", she smiled.

"Oh, thank Celestia!"

Fluttershy and Rarity sipped tea as Opal and Angel played.

"Sometimes, Rarity, you have to let her play with other animals!", Fluttershy explained, "Otherwise, they get lonely..."

Fluttershy gave her a weak smile. Rarity frowned.

"Do you ever get lonely...?", Rarity asked sympathetically, "Oh, poor Opal! I'm a terrible pet owner!"

Fluttershy giggled again at Rarity's melodrama.

"Why don't we let Opal play with the other animals outside?", she suggested, "I'm sure she'll love it!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Angel and Opal zipped out the door.

The girls sat in silence for a second.

"Fluttershy..you did not answer my question..", Rarity sipped some tea.

"Oh, um, yes", Fluttershy stuttered, "Um, I do get very um..lonely here.."

"Oh you poor thing!"

Rarity hugged her friend.

"Would you like it if I came over more often?", she smiled.

"Oh, um, yes!", Fluttershy chimed, "I would love that!"

She blushed. Rarity smirked. She knew that Fluttershy liked her. She was going to make her admit it.

"Soo, Fluttershy..do you have any interests in somebody right now?", Rarity teased.

Fluttershy blushed even harder.

"Umm..I do, um, actually..", she stuttered.

"Oh how wonderful! I, myself, seem to fancy somebody as well.."

Rarity smirked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy hid her blushing face.

"Fluttershy, darling?", Rarity asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Fluttershy pulled her hands down a little bit.

"Well see, the thing is..", she began.

"Mhmmm?", Rarity got closer.

"I um.."

Rarity's hair grazed Fluttershy's face.

"I like umm.."

Before she could answer, Rarity crashed her lips to Flutterhy's. Fluttershy sat there for a second, confused. Her eyes were wide open, and she had no idea what to do. She had never kissed anybody else that much really. There was that time with Rainbow Dash at the party, but only because of truth or dare..But Rarity's soft lips convinced her to calm down. Rarity went from a kiss to making out. Fluttershy tried to do what Rarity was doing, which was surprisingly easy. Rarity pulled the smaller girl in closer, lightly gripping her back. Fluttershy felt Rarity glide her tongue along her bottom lip. She wanted in, and Fluttershy was going to welcome her. Rarity moved her hands along the frail girl's body, feeling every soft curve. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around her, unsure of where to put them. Rarity pulled back for a second.

"I like you, too", she purred.

Rarity pushed pink hair back and chewed on Fluttershy's earlobe. Fluttershy felt a heat growing inside her. Rarity's warm breath grazed her neck. She nearly flinched at the feeling that leapt down to her lower regions.

"Like that?", the elegant woman teased.

She then bit Fluttershy's neck, hard. Fluttershy yelped in pain and surprise.

"Ow..oww..R-Rarity...!", she squealed.

"Sorry..I'll be more gentle..", Rarity continued biting, softer this time, and kissed lightly.

Fluttershy let out a soft moan. It felt...really good.

Rarity moved down to Fluttershy's collarbone, which she ultimately bit. Her hand grazed Fluttershy's breast. Fluttershy's were very large, which was odd since she didn't really show them off - or so Rarity thought she should. She had always fancied Fluttershy.

"Mmm...they're soo soft! 3", Rarity cooed.

She gave it a light squeeze. Fluttershy let out another soft, broken noise. Rarity rubbed the area where her nipple should be. Her bra was quite thin, so she could feel her getting hard. She squeezed her harder, massaging her voluptuous breast.

Fluttershy could feel the warmth accumulating between her thighs. She did not want Rarity to stop. Rarity tugged the hem of Fluttershy's yellow blouse. Fluttershy didn't even notice that Rarity had taken off her shirt and skirt, revealing nothing but a black bra and underwear decorated with diamonds. Fluttershy looked away.

"I look just like you dear, no need to be embarassed!", she giggled, "Well, your breasts are a lot larger but..."

It was true. Rarity had average sized breasts. But Fluttershy didn't mind. Rarity was beautiful the way she was. Rarity undid the wandering minded Fluttershy, revealing her soft, pink nipples.

"Oh my, Fluttershy..", Rarity began to rub them.

Fluttershy moaned again, this time much louder at the feel of Rarity's fingers teasing her ever so sensitive nipples. It felt amazing. Her whole body was wracked with pleasure.

"Mmm..", Fluttershy moaned, "Rarity, um..please don't stop that.."

Rarity chuckled. She then licked one of Fluttershy's hardened nipples. Fluttershy squeaked when she felt Rarity's warm, wet tongue glide over her. Rarity sucked on her, kneading the other breast with her hand. This was like nothing Fluttershy had ever felt before. She found herself straddling Rarity, involuntarily grinding against her. Rarity pulled back for a second to look at an extremely aroused Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, darling..." Rarity asked, "If it's ok..I'd like to.."

Fluttershy smirked. Her self esteem had been boosted from all this. She grabbed Rarity's hand and began to use it to stroke between her legs.

"Well, first we have to get your jeans off...", Rarity began unbuttoning the troublesome garment.

Fluttershy flinched.

When they were off, Rarity began to stroke Fluttershy's panties, which were soaked.

"Ahah..you're so wet..", she purred.

Rarity kissed her passionately as she rubbed her. It was driving Fluttershy wild. She wanted Rarity to..well, she didn't really know what she wanted Rarity to do. She was so focused on the trobbing pleasure between her thighs that she forgot to kiss Rarity back. Rarity knew it was time.

She slipped a finger into her panties and began to rub Fluttershy's most sensitive spot.

"R-Rarity..!", Fluttershy gasped.

"Does it feel gooood?", Rarity licked her face.

"Uhh..yes.."

Her whole body was wracked with this intense feeling. She didn't even realizing that she was moaning loudly.

Rarity rubbed her harder. Fluttershy's thighs twitched. She was trying to surpress herself but at this point didn't even care.

"But I don't want you to cum just yet...", Rarity said.

She slipped a finger inside Fluttershy, going gently. Fluttershy was a virgin, after all.

"Rarity, ahh...!", she called out.

"Mm, keep saying my name like that...you're making me...so...wet.."

Rarity thrust into her harder, curling her finger, making sure to hit that spot. Fluttershy gripped Rarity, moving along to each thrust she put into her.

"H..harder please..?", she begged.

Rarity inserted another digit. Fluttershy cried out in both pain and pleasure. It hurt her virgin opening, but Rarity was making her feel so incredible. Fluttershy had never masturbated before, so nothing too big had ever been inside her.

Rarity kept thrusting, Fluttershy melting whenever she hit her G-spot. She pulled out for a second to lick her fingers.

"Mmm, Fluttershy...you taste goood...", she purred.

Without warning, she tore off Fluttershy's panties and got on her knees. Fluttershy saw her face disappear and felt Rarity's tongue on her.

Rarity licked the sleek folds, enjoying the taste and the squeals Fluttershy emitted. She moved her tongue up to that spot and lightly grazed it. Flutterhy's whole body squirmed at Rarity's teasing.

"Rarity...", she squealed.

Rarity sucked on her. Fluttershy's hands became entangled in Rarity's slightly curled hair. Rarity put her fingers back in her, thrusting in and out, steady, always making sure to hit her target.

"R-Rarityyyy...uh..I'm..", the rest of what she said Rarity couldn't make out.

Moments later, after Fluttershy recovered, she looked at an eager Rarity.

"That was um...yay!", she giggled, "Wow! I um, really liked that Rarity!"

Rarity smiled.

"Glad to please", she laughed.

"But I gotta um...repay you!"

Before Rarity could object, Fluttershy had pushed her onto the floor.

"Fluttershy...", Rarity began, "You don't have to."

"But Rarity..", Fluttershy whined, "I want to make you, um.."

Rarity raised an eyebrow and smirked. Fluttershy blushed a deep shade of red.

"I wanna make you..umm.."

"...Orgasm?", Rarity finished.

Fluttershy froze.

"Oh, um, yes.."

Rarity smiled a mischievous grin.

"I don't know how to begin though...", Fluttershy sighed.

"Kiss me."

Rarity pulled her in for an extremely intense kiss.

"I want...all of you...every...last...bit...", Rarity panted in between kisses.

Fluttershy felt the warmth again. She wondered if Rarity was feeling it was well. Involuntarily, Fluttershy began to grind her lower region on Rarity's again. Rarity began to let out soft noises in between their intense make out session.

"Mm...Fluttershy..", her hands began to tug at her hair, suggesting it was time.

Fluttershy grazed her hand to the hem of Rarity's bra. She kneaded the soft breast with her palms, all while grinding against her.

"You're doing great...", Rarity breathed, "Now feel how wet I am.."

Fluttershy gulped. This was it. She slowly reached into Rarity's panties. Much to her pleasure, Rarity was drenched.

"Um..I'll do my best.."

Fluttershy eased her finger over Rarity's soft spot.

"Right there, darling.."

She moved along Rarity in circular motions. Rarity's grip tighened as she closed her eyes. Fluttershy got over her fear and rubbed her harder, taking pleasure in the sweet moans coming from the goddess that was Rarity. So far, so good. She moved down further. Filled with confidence. Rarity smiled, knowing what was coming. Fluttershy gulped and smiled back at her and pulled her underwear off, eager to see what lay below. She blushed at the sight of her genitalia, as she was in a new realm now. But Rarity just looked so...sexy, laying there on the floor, completely naked. Her mind was only focused on one thing: pleasuring Rarity. She took a small, quick lick, just to get a taste.

She paused. It was odd, and for some reason she wanted more. She grazed it with the tip of her tongue at first. She willed it to become flatter, giving Rarity long, pleasurable licks. Rarity's body jerked with each stroke. She grabbed Fluttershy's hair, tugging at it, holding her head in place.

"Fluttershy..", she whispered, "Darling, you're so good at this.."

Fluttershy licked her harder, confident that she was doing a good job. She figured it was time for...that.

"Um..I just um...do this...right?", she slipped her finger inside Rarity.

"Yess dear...except...do it harder..", Rarity's eyes lulled back.

"Umm..okay!"

She gently moved in and out of her at first. Rarity was a little unresponsive. Fluttershy got a little nervous but then remembered what she had done to her. She curled her finger upwards, trying to find Rarity's sensitive place.

"Flut-ahh.." she called out, "That's it.."

Fluttershy knew Rarity wasn't a virgin with either sexes, so one finger wouldn't be enough. She added one more, much to Rarity's pleasure. Fluttershy's intensity increased. She was so carried away in what she was doing. She decided to get creative and used her other hand to rub Rarity's outer regions.

"Fluttershy...!", Rarity held onto her, "Flut..I'm...close.."

Fluttershy giggled at how Rarity could barely speak. It was so adorable. The elegant lady was brought to her primal level. To finish her off, Fluttershy added a third finger and continued what she was doing. She could feel as Rarity had her orgasm, and gave her a minute to come back to earth.

"Um..Rarity..?", she asked concerned.

Rarity tackled her to the ground.

"We SO need to do that again!", she laughed.

"W-whuh.."

"Oh my god, Fluttershy..for your first time..you.."

"So I was good?"

"You were FABULOUS.."

Rarity kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: Taste the Rainbow

**Chapter 3: Sweet as Cupcakes**

Rainbow Dash roamed the streets of Ponyville. After a hard day's work at track practive, it was time to get some sweets. She ran her hand through her short, rainbow-colored hair.

"I wonder if Sugarcube Corner is open...", she sighed.

She began to walk towards Sugarcube Corner in the hopes of not only getting a cupcake, but to see her friend Pinkie Pie as well. Sure enough, she saw the chubby, curly, pink-haired girl behind the counter. Her eyes instantly lit up at the sight of the tall, skinny rainbowed girl.

"DASHIEEE!", she lunged toward Rainbow Dash for a hug.

"Haha hey Pinkie!", Rainbow laughed.

"Ohmygosh Dashie Dashie I'm so happy you're here..!"

"Why is that?"

"I'm about to close up for Arbor Day and now I have a friend to hang out with!"

"...you guys close early on Arbor Day?"

"Heheh yeah weird right! Anyways I have something I want to show you..come up to my room!"

Pinkie gestured for her to come upstairs. Rainbow sighed. So much for that cupcake. Then again, this may not be so bad..

She followed Pinkie up the stairs, admiring her backside. Pinkie was wearing skinny jeans, which showed off her cute butt nicely.

"Dashie Dashie look!", Pinkie exlaimed once in her room.

Rainbow glanced over at a beautifully decorated cupcake. It was rainbow-colored.

"Haha, Pinkie that looks just like me!", Rainbow smiled.

"I know! And now I'm gonna EAT YOU!", Pinkie growled.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh eat me now are you?", she teased.

Pinkie blushed at what she had just said. Nevertheless, she ate the Rainbow Dash cupcake in one bite. While munching on it, she turned around and fumbled in a drawer, most likely looking for something to show Rainbow. Rainbow eyed her behind lustfully. She licked her lips, unable to handle this much longer. She got up and walked over to Pinkie, placing a hand on her rear.

"Dash?", Pinkie giggled, "What ya doin there?"

"Feelin up a pretty girl", she answered, "Why, what's up?"

"Who meee?"

"Yeah, you.."

Rainbow bit the tip of Pinkie's ear.

"Problem?", she growled.  
"Mmmm no..", Pinkie giggled.

"You see, Pinkie..I came over for a cupcake, but I kinda want something sweeter now.."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You, Miss Pinkamina Diane Pie."

Pinkie Pie turned around and pulled Rainbow Dash into a deep kiss.

"I've wanted to taste the rainbow for sooooo long now..", she whispered.

"Pinkie, everytime I look at you I imagine doing really dirty things with you.."

"Like what, Dash?"

"Like this.."

She stroked between Pinkie's thighs, roughly but effectively.

"Mmm Dashie...3", she squealed.

Rainbow began to push Pinkie back towards the bed.

"Do you want to do this?", Rainbow asked softly.

"Of course!", Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow bit down hard on Pinkie's shoulders. She was wearing a slightly revealing pink shirt. How fitting. She bit down with full force, knowing Pinkie could take the pain. With every bite, Rainbow left an incriminating mark. She was through with waiting. It was time to claim her prize. No time for teasing, this was going to be some rough sex between two horny females. Like an animal, Rainbow ripped off Pinkie's shirt and tossed it aside. Much to Rainbow's approval, Pinkie was wearing a rainbow colored bra.

"You like?", she asked.

"I like what's under it..", Rainbow unhooked it and pulled it off in one swift movement.

She had always loved Pinkie's breasts, being rather large. Rainbow pinched one of Pinkie's nipples. Pinkie winced slightly.

"What's wrong, Pinkie?", Rainbow asked seductively, "I hear you love it rough.."

"I do, Dashie..I do..", she growled.

Rainbow bit Pinkie's nipple, to which she cried out.

"Dashie...!"

Rainbow began to caress it with her tongue, feeling as it became hard in her mouth. Pinkie began to grind against Rainbow, suggesting she wanted something better.

"Eager, are we?", Rainbow purred, "Fine with me.."

Pinkie peeled Rainbow's tank top and sports bra off, revealing her rather small breasts and toned abs. Pinkie began to lick her tummy and up to her nipples. Rainbow shuddered. Pinkie could work wonders with her tongue, according to everyone she had slept with. Rainbow stroked Pinkie's nethers furiously, much to Pinkie's liking.

"Dashieee...", she begged.

Rainbow swiftly removed Pinkie's tight, restricting pants. Pinkie dug her nails deep into Rainbow's back, drawing blood. Rainbow squeezed Pinkie's backside firmly, which led to smacking. With each hard smack, Pinkie yelped in pleasure.

"Dashie..?", she panted.

"Yes?"

"Will you fuck my brains out?"

Rainbow responded by shoving two fingers into her.

"You wouldn't happen to have any toys, now, would you?", she thrusted into her, stretching her out.

Pinkie reached into her bedside table drawer and pulled out a pink vibrator.

"Bingo..", Rainbow smiled.

"Rainbow set it to full vibrate and slowly inserted it into Pinkie's wet opening.

"Ahh...Dashie..."

Rainbow began to thrust it in and out. With each thrust, Pinkie let out an orgasmic scream. She was known for being loud in bed.

"Dashie, don't stop..!", she panted.

Rainbow brought her face down to Pinkie's soft spot, and gave it a few tantalizing licks. Pinkie attempted to cry out her name agian, but was far too gone. Rainbow began to suck on her, all while thrusting inside.

With each strong thrust, Pinkie bucked her hips up, her fingers pulling Rainbow's head down, locking her in place. Rainbow smiled at her eagerness.

"D-Dashie...!", Pinkie squealed.

The toy seemed to become lodged within her for a second.

"You're done already...!", Rainbow was rather displeased with her friend's orgasm, "But I'm just getting started...!"

"Y-you're too good at this..! You're even better than Big Macintosh!"

"...you slept with Big Macintosh?"

"Please don't tell Applejack!"

"Oh, I won't. Now shut up and let me make you cum more..."

Rainbow paused.

"But my arm is tired..", she sighed.

Without warning, her face was between Pinkie's thighs, her tongue working feverishly on her. Pinkie tasted sweet; sweeter than cupcakes.

"Fuff Hinkie...", her voice was muffled.

Pinkie squealed in delight as she felt Rainbow move around on her. Her hands worked around in and pulled Rainbow's short, lesbianic haircut. Rainbow's arm had miraculously regained its strenth. She inserted three fingers inside Pinkie. Usually, she took time and teased girls, but that wasn't how Pinkie rolled.

Her thrusts were short and hard, but hit Pinkie's spot like the target it was.

"Rain...bow...Dash...!", she panted.

"Scream my name..say Dashie..", Rainbow growled.

"D-Dashie..."

"Louder!"

"D-DASHIEEE! 3"

Rainbow felt Pinkie tighten around her fingers. Pinkie melted into the bed sheets. Rainbow lay down next to her.

"Good God, Pinkie..I bet the neighbors heard..", Rainbow teased.

"Sh-shut up Dashie!", Pinkie panted, "Don't get mad but I'm a little too out of it to repay you right this second.."

"No matter..I merely wanted to pleasure you is all."

Pinkie eyed her curiously.

"You're lying!", she giggled.

"Here, how bout this..", Rainbow slid her sports shorts off, "You can watch me masturbate until you come back to Earth.."

Rainbow slid her fingers into her tight, unstretched opening. Pinkie eyed her enviously this time. Rainbow had never slept with a man before..her regions were practically untouched. Well, except for right now, as she pleasured herself.

"Dash..Dash..", Pinkie grabbed Rainbow's hand.

She pulled the fingers out and began to lick the secretions off.

"I told you before that I wanted to taste the rainbow.."

Pinkie slid her tongue over Rainbow's swollen lips. Rainbow jerked at the irresistable sensation. She pulled on Pinkie's curly locks.

"Pinkie..", she breathed.

She pulled her in closer. Pinkie swirled around her, not missing a single spot.

"You taste like cupcakes..!", Pinkie chimed.

She went back down, sending Rainbow away to other places.

"Pinkie Pie..", her breathing increased.

Rainbow then felt Pinkie inside her. She let out a muffled moan. Rainbow was usually relatively quiet, but Pinkie was changing that. She used two fingers at first, stretching her out, letting her get used to the feeling.

"Pinkie..moree..I'm not a virgin with girlss..."

Pinkie added two more. Rainbow cried out in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. No one had ever put anything more than three into her. Pinkie used her other hand to rub her. Rainbow bit down on a pillow, going insane from this intense feeling Pinkie was giving her.

"Pinkie Pie...!"

Pinkie felt Rainbow close in. She retracted her moist fingers and joined her friend on the bed.

"Good god..", Rainbow laughed, "You're fucking amazing..!"

"Hehe..", Pinkie giggled.

Rainbow turned her over and got on top.

"Round two!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Craving for Apples

**Chapter Four: A Craving For Apples**

Rainbow spit out her tea.

"You did WHAT!", she screamed.

Rarity giggled.

"I took Fluttershy's virginity", she sneered, "Why, what's up?"

"I wanted tooooo!"

"Relax, darling, you got to sleep with Pinkie Pie, did you not?"

"Yeah, but...Fluttershy is so cute..and.."

A loud crashing noise was heard.

"Dagnabbit Applebloom!", the voice of Applejack rang out.

The three siblings were transporting apples to Rarity's Boutique so Rarity could make her own apple cider.  
"Sorry, big sis!", the red-haired pre-teen laughed at the sight of the overturned basket of apples.

Applejack and Big Macintosh sighed.

"Well don't just stand there!", Applejack yelled, "Pick em up!"

"Eyup!", Big Mac chimed in.

"Sweetie Belle, come help me!", Applebloom called.

Sweetie Belle ran out to assist her clumsy friend.

"Where the hay is Scootaloo at a time like this!", Applebloom complained.

"Quit yer yappin!", Applejack scolded, "I'm gonna go talk to pretty girl over here.."

She walked over to Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who were comfortably seated in lawn chairs.

"Don't s'pose YOU two are gonna help!", Applejack scoffed.

"Oh, Applejack, you know I would LOVE to, but..", Rarity began.

"But what!", Applejack interupted.

"Mm, Applejack, you're sexy when you're angry..", Rainbow chimed in.

She winked at Applejack as she sipped some more tea.

"Now listen here you..you..", Applejack was turning as red as an apple.

"Applejack, will you come back later tonight, oh say around, seven?", Rarity asked slyly, tracing her fingers along Applejack's collar.

"Hmm, what for?", Applejack asked suspiciously.

"I wanna share my first mug of homeade cider with you. You did, after all, deliver me these apples."

"Hmm, I s'pose so..."

Applejack was in her usually garb of a half shirt and denim short shorts. She took off her cowboy hat, revealing her long, blonde hair. Rarity licked her lips.

Rainbow nudged Rarity and winked at her. Applejack had ran back to assist Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Darling..feel free to pursue Fluttershy..I'm only looking for apples right now..", Rarity cooed.

"Hahaha, alright!", Rainbow got up, "Hey, Rarity.."

"Yes darling?"

"We should smash sometime."

"I'd sleep with Derpy AND Dr. Hooves AT THE SAME TIME before I ever slept with you."

"Right okay! haha see ya!"

The rainbow soon vanished along the horizon. Rarity sighed. The sight of Applejack made her want to..

No. It would be too unladylike to do that in broad daylight. Her mind wandered to places where her and Applejack were intimate. What was this sudden urge to sleep with her close friends?

"Applejack..you, me..bed..tonight..", she said out loud.

"A-HEM!", Applejack was standing behind her.

"Oh, Applejack, hello."

"What were you just sayin missy?"

Rarity got up, and shot her the most seductive glance ever. Applejack gulped. Rarity was..scarity. (C'mon, bad puns are always good. No? okay..)

"Now listen here..", she started.

"Shh, don't speak", Rarity whispered as she put her forefinger on Applejack's lips.

"I don't want any trouble here now, sugarcu-"

Rarity's lips were on hers. She couldn't believe it. A high class fashionista was kissing the farm girl. But as soon as it began, it was over.

"Be here at seven?", Rarity purred.

"Ahah, yup..", Applejack blushed.

Rainbow Dash walked the trail to Fluttershy's house, when she passed the library.

"Wonder what Twilight and Spike are up to.."

She walked in unannounced to find Twilight Sparkle and Spike arguing over what to write to Princess Celestia.

"And I say we DO tell her about the pasta incident!", Twilight screamed.

She threw a book at the young green-haired boy.

"Ouch Twilight, c'mon!", Spike yelled, "I was just joking!"

"Hey you two!", Rainbow Dash laughed.

Spike let go of Twilight's purple and pink hair to give Rainbow a hug.

"Yo Rainbow Dash!", he cheered, "Twilight is being so lame, man!"  
"I bet!", Rainbow joined in.

"I am not!", Twilight angrily shouted.

"Say, Twilight, have you seen Fluttershy around?"

"Hmm..I saw her with Rarity a few hours ago by her place.."

Rainbow scoffed.

"What's wrong?", Twilight asked.

"Nothin, nothin..I'll see you two cool cats later!"

She walked out the door and paused.

"Oh and Twilight..", she began.

"Hm?"

"You look damn sexy in that skirt."

Rainbow then left an extremely embarassed Twilight and an extremely amused Spike.

Later that night, Applejack was freshening up for Rarity's mysterius invite.

"Big Mac, do I look uh..good?", she asked.

He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Little sis you look great!", he said, "You gettin ready for that Rarity girl?"

"What in the hay? How did you know?"

"Sis, I wasn't born yesterday. Plus I saw you too smoochin!"

Applejack blushed.

"Don't let Sweetie Belle catch ya!"

"Err, I'll just go now.."

Big Mac chuckled as he opened a can of beer.


	5. Chapter 5: Well This Was Awkward

**Chapter 5: Masculinized**

_Knock knock._

Applejack waited for a reply. She thought of everything that could go wrong that night. She heard footsteps approach and gulped. The door slowly opened. Rarity was wearing an extremely revealing blouse and a skirt that was way too small.

"Howdy Rarity!", Applejack tried not to be awkward.

"Get in here...", Rarity pulled Applejack into the boutique.

"Whoa now nellie!"

Rarity started directly into Applejack's green eyes.

"ummm..."

She brought her face extremely close to Applejack's. This was the test to see if she was ok with it.

"Applejack...", she grazed her chin with two fingers.

"Listen here, uh, sugarcube..", Applejack began, "I don't think this is a..."

Applejack was torn. Sex with an extremely attractive female sounded great, but it was...Rarity: her friend.

"Why do you say that?", Rarity squeezed Applejack's breast.

"Now you calm down...", Applejack's face began to flush.

"Remember what Luna said...I know you want this..."

Her hand slowly inched down, grazing Applejack's exposed, hard stomach.

"Mmm..Rarity..but..we're friends.."

"I see how you look at me.."

Rarity's hand was in the crease between Applejack's leg and her..

"Rarity, you're..."

Applejack didn't want to admit what Rarity was doing to her body.

"Hmm?", her fingers lightly grazed her jeans.

"You're makin...you're makin me all hot, dammit!"

"Am I?"

Rarity bit the skin below Applejack's earlobe.

"We can't do this!"

"Why...why would Luna have told us all that, then..?"

"Uh..wh.."

Rarity grabbed her roughly down there.

"Unnnf...! Rari...ah..what the hay..", Applejack grunted in ecstasy.

"We need to get out of here though...SWEETIE BELLE, GO TO BED!", Rarity yelled.

Sweetie Belle came from around the corner in hysterics.

"GOD RARITY, you're so obnoxious!", she giggled as she ran off to her room.

Applejack blushed as red as an apple.

"Don't mind her, dear..let's go to my bedroom.."

"Erm uh, okay.."

Rarity and Applejack scurried to Rarity's bedroom.

Rarity pulled Applejack ontop of her as she lay on the bed.

"Applejack..I want you to be as rough as possible..make me bleed..", Rarity whispered.

Applejack smirked. She tore off Rarity's blouse, which had no bra underneath.

"Good lord, you're more southern than ME!", she chuckled.

Without hesitation, she grabbed Rarity's breast, squeezing hard as possible. Her rough fingertips pinched and twisted her soft, pink nipples.

"Applejack...! Ow..", Rarity winced.

"Shhh, you told me to be ROUGH!"

Rarity grabbed Applejack's shirt and pulled it off. Like Rarity, Applejack wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ah didn't know you was into THAT kinda stuff...", Applejack forced Rarity over, "Well get ready..GOOD GRAVY, you ain't wearin no panties under these! Ah well.."

Applejack tossed the useless skirt aside.

Rarity felt a burning slap on her read. She jerked forward in shock, pleasure, and pain.

"Scream for me, sugarcube", Applejack slapped her again.

"aaAAAAPplejack..!", Rarity was cut off when Applejack grabbed a chunk of her purple hair.

Applejack yanked her hair, making it hard for Rarity to breathe. She got up close to her ear.

"Safety word is 'Apples' Git?", she whispered.

"Mhmmm!"

_Slap_.

Rarity's backside was turning a bright red color from Applejack's slaps.

"Applejack..I don't want any holding back!", Rarity demanded, "I want you to..make me your bitch."

Applejack dug her nails into Rarity's outer thighs, leaving trails of red on her procelain skin. She slid her finger over Rarity's soaked opening.

"Hmm...you could use a little bit more abuse but...". she slid three fingers inside Rarity.

Rarity burried her face in her pillows as Applejack pleasured her from behind. Applejack rested her head on Rarity's back, thrusting roughly but accurately into her.

"Take notes, sugarcube..", she grabbed Rarity's hair again, forcing her head back.

Rarity knew she probably looked ridiculous, but she really didn't mind. Applejack was providing her with untold amounts of pleasure.

"Applejack..hardder..please..more..", she panted in between thrusts.

Four fingers. Rarity was moaning quite loudly at this point.

Applejack was surprised at how long Rarity lasted. Most girls came two minutes into Applejack's magic touch. She curled her fingers a little bit more, went slightly deeper in, and let go of Rarity's hair. She dug her face deep into a pillow. Applejack let her take a minute or two. Rarity turned over, her head seemingly in the clouds.

"Now Sugarcube, don't get the wrong idea or nothin, I'm usually a gentleman but..when it comes to rough sex well..I don't mess around", Applejack laughed.

"Oh...I...", Rarity placed an arm on her forehead, "Just..."

Applejack thought they were done for the night, when she felt a hand brush against her.

"Sugarcube?", she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'm a lady..and ladies are polite..this is common courtesy..", Rarity explained, "Plus I want to taste you so badly.."

Rarity got on top of Applejack and moved her mouth close to her breasts. She planted light kisses on her soft, tan nipples.

"How do you like it, dear?", she grinned.

Applejack chuckled.

"I like to be handled kindly", she explained, "Certainly not as rough as you like to be treated!"

Rarity began to lick her.

"Mmmm, Sugarcube..", Applejack sighed.

Rarity's hands grazed her breasts once more, this time squeezing them tenderly. Applejack didn't make nearly as much noise as Fluttershy did, but her breathing did increase. She planted kisses down Applejack's skinny frame, to the hem of her shorts.

Rarity pulled those sexy denim shorts off.

"Mmm, you're already pretty wet..that's really hot..", she mused to herself.

Rarity moved back up and nibbled on Applejack's nipples, staring up at her as she licked downwards..past her abs, past her bellybutton..and hovered above that area.

"Now Sugarcube..you don't need to be goin and teasin me here..", Applejack sighed and laughed at the same time.

Rarity glanced up and licked Applejack's southern areas. (lol get it, cause she's SOUTHERN? .) Rarity licked her slowly at first. Long, pleasurable licks from bottom up. She tasted strange but..Rarity was way too carried away to worry about that.

"Ohh Rarity..", Applejack put her hands behind her head, enjoying Rarity's rewards for her.

She placed her hand on Rarity's head.

"Don't stop noww...", she drifted off.

Rarity moved in circular motions, much to Applejack's liking. It was strange, being with a girl and being the submissive one. Rarity was usually dominant. What attracted her so much to Applejack? Maybe it was experimentation. But she absolutely loved the way Applejack was refusing to let her leave that spot, like every man she'd slept with had done to her. It was different now, because Applejack was female.

Applejack seemed peaceful, like this hadn't happened to her in so long. Rarity pulled Applejack in closer, savoring every bit of her. If this was a favor, she was glad it was her doing it.

"Mmm Sugarcube, you're pretty amazing with that tongue", she complimented.

Rarity continued on for hours it seemed. She was so caught up in it, she wasn't paying attention to the world around her. Then Applejack pulled her hair, almost ripping it out. She went limp. Moments passed. The girls lay in silence.

Finally, Rarity cuddled up to Applejack, who was almost asleep. She kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Wanna stay the night?", she cooed.

"Mmm..I think I do..", Applejack ran her hand through Rarity's hair.


	6. Chapter 6: Strawberry Milk

**Chapter Six: Strawberry Milk**

Fluttershy scurried over to the boutique. Rarity was there! She was so excited to give her the flower she saved from Angel that morning. They were beautiful purple lily blossoms.

"Fluttershy!", a voice called.

Fluttershy paused to see Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash!", she giggled.

"Where you headin?", Rainbow asked.

"I'm going to Rarity's to give her these!"

Rainbow shuddered when she saw the flowers.

"Oh, uh...", Rainbow searched for an excuse, "Rarity is actually out of Ponyville for the day. Wanna come to my place and put those in a vase?"

Fluttershy looked down, disappointed.

"Oh um..okay..", she muttered.

Rainbow knew Applejack had spent the night. That's the last thing Fluttershy needed to walk in on..

The walk to Rainbow's place was slightly awkward. Fluttershy was very quiet, which was nothing new of course. But she had a more than usual melancholy aura about her. Rainbow opened the door and tossed her keys aside.

"You want anything to drink?", she went to go get a vase.

"Um..no thanks..", Fluttershy looked down.

She couldn't help but notice Rainbow's bangs that hung over her eyebrows, how they brushed against her forehead. Fluttershy giggled. Rainbow Dash was..cute!

"Here ya go!", Rainbow brought out a vase filled with water, "Let's just put these babies in here.."

She was sipping a glass of what looked like strawberry milk.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash..I'm sad though..", Fluttershy's voice was brimming with sadness.

"Don't be sad..she will get them..", Rainbow comforted.

Fluttershy began to tear up.

"Hey there there..", Rainbow wrapped her arm around her friend.

"I-I can't help but feel as if she just used me..", she choked.

Rainbow looked down. Rarity HAD used her. How dare she take advantage of someone as sweet as Fluttershy?

"It's ok, babe.."

Rainbow embraced her. Fluttershy's weak whimpers shook through her body.

"Do you wanna cuddle and watch Daring Doo with me?", Rainbow giggled.

Fluttershy nodded her head. Rainbow gave her a pat on the back while she got up to retrive her copy of "Daring Doo and the Mystery of the Golden Horseshoe" (lol gimme a break ok?). It was Rainbow and Fluttershy's favorite series. She put the DVD into her Xbox360 and plopped down on the couch with Fluttershy.

"It's gonna be ok babe.."

Rainbow put her head on Fluttershy's.

"Just let Daring Doo work her magic..!"

Fluttershy was taken completely by Daring Doo and her adventures through the jungle. She didn't notice Rainbow's arm wrapped around her.

"Hey Fluttershy..", she whispered, "You wanna cuddle now?"

"Mhm!", Fluttershy was eager to.

She snuggled up to Rainbow, letting her hold and protect her. Rainbow ran her hand through Fluttershy's long, silky pink hair. Fluttershy let out a soft..what was that? A moan of pleasure?

Rainbow accidentally spilled some strawberry milk on herself.

"Ahhh damn, sorry Fluttershy..", Rainbow began to lick the pink liquid off her arm.

"It's ok, umm..um-"

Fluttershy watched Rainbow's tongue glide along her skin, so smoothly. soaking up up the strawberry drink. She blushed. Why did Rainbow Dash have to be so...seductive? She probably wasn't even trying to either..Rainbow Dash cut her eyes to meet Fluttershy's. She paused, her tongue mid-lick on her palm. Her lips curved into a smirk.

She was going to have fun with this.

"Haha, sorry about that babe..", she went back to stroking Fluttershy's hair.

Fluttershy nibbled the collar of her oversized hoodie, eagerly watching Daring Doo, feeling something familiar inside her. Rainbow's nails lightly scratched Fluttershy's scalp. Fluttershy purred a little. She bit down on her hoodie, trying to resist Rainbow's advances. Her nails dug deeper into her. And then she reached the soft spot above her ear. Fluttershy felt herself...getting hot? What was this feeling? There was silence, except for Daring Doo. She wanted to say something, cry out, ANYTHING.

"Um..Um..Rainbow..", she stuttered.

"What is it, Fluttershy?", she licked the tip of her ear.

"Ahh..Rain..bow..I feel um..."

"Hot?"

She froze. That was the word. Rainbow's hand grazed down, her long nails scraping Fluttershy's areas.

"Umm..Rainbow Dash..I um..I don't think this is..."

"Shhh...Let Rainbow Dash make it all better..I'll take your pain away.."

She was gonna milk this. She was going to tease her so much that Fluttershy would be unable to say no.

She nipped the top of Fluttershy's ear.

"I've liked you for so long..', she said in between her teeth, "Since the day I met you..the most adorable thing I've ever seen.."

Fluttershy was going insane.

"I-I..um..I think you're cute too..", Fluttershy barely was able to speak.

She was too aroused to really focus.

Rainbow Dash's hand slowly stroked Fluttershy's breasts. She let out a broken moan. Lightly, she pressed harder onto her.

"You like this?", Rainbow mused.

All five of her fingers worked onto her, her thumb stroking her nipple.

"Though I doubt you can feel anything through this...troublesome hoodie."

"Rainbow Dash..stop.."

Rainbow paused, slightly fearful.

"You need to at least kiss me first."

Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow's face and pulled her in, kissing her furiously.

"I can't even begin to EXPLAIN my feelings right now but..all I know is that you. are. driving. me. crazy", she purred in between kisses.

Rainbow Dash bit Fluttershy's lip, savoring the sweet moans she emitted. Fluttershy pulled her own hoodie off, revealing that there was nothing on underneath it.

"Fluttershy you...naughty girl.."

Rainbow squeezed her lightly.

"I wanted to be your first so bad..", she breathed, "But I guess I'll settle for second place.."

Her thumbs stroked Fluttershy's semi-hard nipples. Fluttershy gasped slightly. Rainbow Dash was making her so hot..She loved the way that sounded. All she could focus on was the pressure growing between her legs.

"Will you um..", Fluttershy began, "Will you lick me?"

Rainbow smirked and brought that seductive tongue down to Fluttershy's breasts. She massaged them vigorously, like she was licking up the strawberry milk. Fluttershy could only imagine what Rainbow could do with her tongue on her...She wanted her now. Fluttershy dug her nails into Rainbow's back, dragging them along, making deep scratches. She straddled her, grinding her pelvic area roughly on...whatever part of Rainbow's body is was rubbing against.

She didn't care at that point. This was new territory to Fluttershy. She couldn't get enough. Her body and her mind as a whole craved this. Craved Rainbow Dash. Craved sex.

Rainbow Dash rubbed between Fluttershy's legs through her thin yoga pants. Fluttershy's moans of pleasure made Rainbow pause.

"Fluttershy...wow, I...didn't expect you to make noise!", she laughed.

"What are you..", Fluttershy panted, "Don't do that to me!"

"What?"

"S..stop.."

Rainbow smirked. Without hesitation, her hand was in Fluttershy's pants, groping around.

"Good god..", Rainbow pulled her sticky hand out, "You get soaked, don't ya?"

"Umm..I-I'm sorry..!"

"Ohhh noo babe.."

Rainbow slowly licked the secretions off her fingers, showing off her tongue. She savored the taste and laughed.

"Ahhh Fluttershy...let me go down..please.."

"That's what I wanted in the first place, silly! But..."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"Take off your clothes too?", Fluttershy tipped her forefingers together, blushing.

Rainbow ripped off her half shirt and bra.

"Better? Nowww can I?", Rainbow asked.

Without a response, Rainbow buried herself in Fluttershy's pelvic regions. Fluttershy flinched back a little from the shock and the pleasure. She gripped the sides of the couch, her eyes closed.

"Ya know, I have a better idea..", Rainbow Dash got up and layed Fluttershy flat on her back.

Fluttershy looked a little confused.

"Wh-what are you doing?", she asked nervously.

Rainbow smirked again. That devilish smirk.

"Are you familiar with the position um...sixty-nine?"

Fluttershy blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable.

"Haha, it's ok if you don't want to, but-"

"No, no I do..I want to try everything.."

Rainbow Dash simply laughed as she positioned herself on top of Fluttershy. It was somewhat awkward and wasn't Rainbow's FAVORITE position..but it didn't seem to matter at the time.

Rainbow clawed at Fluttershy's sides as she went down once again, licking every crevace of Fluttershy's lady parts. Fluttershy responded by going down on...or going UP rather, on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow tasted differnet from Rarity..Not as sweet, but not bad. She could feel Rainbow's muffled moans vibrate into her. It tickled slightly, but felt good ultimately. Fluttershy did the same to her, pulling her in closer to her face.

Rainbow Dash was losing all control as she licked the beautiful girl below her. Every bit of Fluttershy was now her. It was a rare occurance that she got this into love-making. Rainbow was picky with her partners. And when she found out that Rarity took Fluttershy's virginity, it killed her inside. Did she show it? No. She laughed it off. But now, she was getting what she desired: Having sex with a woman she was madly in love with. Every other girl was just lust. Pinkie Pie, Derpy, even with Photo Finish..lust, and nothing else.

Fluttershy felt Rainbow's fingers slip inside her.

"Babe, come on...different position now..", Rainbow got off and sat on the couch.

Fluttershy got up alongside her.

Rainbow slid closer and began to make out with her again, this time bringing her hand back down to her opening, slipping inside. It then hit Fluttershy what Rainbow had in mind. She brought her fingers to Rainbow's opening and slid her way in.

"You're so wet, Fluttershy..am I that good?", Rainbow purred, enjoying the fact that Fluttershy was inside her.

"I can say the same to you..", Fluttershy giggled.

"Shh..babe, let's finish together..do it harder.."

Fluttershy did what she could, despite the fact that she was distracted by Rainbow Dash, who was doing the same to her. The two couldn't handle it for much longer. There was the burning desire within them to release. But the only way that was going to happen was if the two could bring each other to that point.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash thrusted deep, hard, and strong into each other, barely being able to contain themselves after the other reciprocated on them. Finally, after what seemed like hours of sex, the two dropped to the couch with their orgasms.

"Fluttershy...I...that was...holy damn...", Rainbow panted.

"Um...that was umm..that was incredible!", Fluttershy giggled, "You did make me feel a lot a lot a lot better!"

Rainbow licked Fluttershy's ear.

"I told you to just sit back and let Daring Doo work her magic.."

"Oh, Daring Doo was on?"

The two girls laughed and continued their cuddle session while watching Daring Doo..


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings**

Applejack threw her hat on.

"Well sugarcube, looks like I'd best be gettin home..", she sighed.

"Will you come back?", Rarity traced her finger along Applejack's collarbone.

Applejack smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ah will", she smiled and walked away.

Rarity watched as the blonde beauty strolled off.

By now, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were dressed again.

"Do you feel better?", Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded her head.

"Rainbow, how many girls have you slept with?", she asked.

Rainbow chuckled.

"Umm..well Derpy was my first..then there was Photo Finish, Pinkie P-"

"PHOTO FINISH!"

"Yeah haha we did it backstage..umm anyways Pinkie Pie and now you. So four."

Fluttershy looked down.

"Pinkie?", she seemed upset.

"It was a one time thing."

Fluttershy was unresponsive.

"But you know what, Fluttershy?"

Rainbow put her forehead on Fluttershy's.

"You're the only girl I've ever felt true emotions towards."

Fluttershy blushed.

"I'm serious, Fluttershy. Ever since we were children, I've wanted to protect you. Do you remember, back in Cloudsdale before we moved out and came here?"

"The other kids always made fun of me but..you were always there.."

"Yes, babe. Exactly."

Rainbow took a deep breath.

"Fluttershy, I..."

Dead silence.

"Fluttershy I love you."

Time stopped. Rainbow Dash had just confessed her feelings to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash..the girl who didn't need ANYONE. The girl who never lost. The girl who was "better off alone". Their eyes bore into each other, anticipating something to happen. Fluttershy gripped Rainbow's hands.

"Rainbow Dash.."  
Rainbow waited for the worst.

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel right now, but.."

Rainbow's eyes lit up.

"I'd take you over Rarity anyday."

Rainbow crashed her lips onto Fluttershy's.

"Thank you..thank you..thank Celestia!", she said between smacks.

Speaking of Celestia, our princess was found storming into Luna's quarters in their castle in Canterlot.

"LUNA!", Celestia's pastel colored hair flowed like Luna's, despite the lack of wind.

"Can't talk sis, playing zombies", Luna sneered as she shot off zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Celestia stormed over to Luna's Xbox360 and switched off the power.

"CELESTIA!", Luna raged.

"LUNA, how DARE you go into Ponyville WITHOUT my permission!"

"I didn't, I went to the Everfree Forest. Last time i checked, I don't need your permission to go THERE."

Celestia made a "tch" noise.

"You're treading on thin ice, Nightmare Moon.."

Luna stood up.

"Never...NEVER call me that EVER AGAIN!", she shouted at her sister, "You might be older, but that certainly does not mean I have to do everything you say!"

"Luna, what did you tell Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

"I told them that experimenting sexually is perfectly normal. Even with each other."

"LUNA! Do you REALIZE what you have DONE!"

Celestia turned around, her hand on her porcelain forehead.

"They're supposed to be EMBRACING their FRIENDSHIP. Luna..what have you DONE!"

"Sis, that was just a standard birds and bees talk", Luna switched her Xbox back on, "Nobody else was going to do it for them. Hmm, think I'll play Mass Effect Three instead.."

Celestia watched in disgust as Luna switched the disc in the console.

Her sister's nonchalant attitude always angered her. She stormed out of Luna's room, enraged. Twilight Sparkle had just woken up, when an ugly bird slammed against her window.

"Filimina!", Spike laughed, "She's ugly again!"

Twilight sighed and opened the window to let the Phoenix in. Filimina dropped a letter on the ground and then awkwardly flew off.

"It's from the princess..", Twilight recognized the wax seal.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_The other day, my sister gave you all some very false information. Whatever you do, PLEASE do not let your friends fall apart! The date of friendship AND magic rests in your hands._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight looked at Spike.

"I haven't seen anybody but Rainbow Dash since that day and...", she paused in horror, "She was looking for Fluttershy!"

Twilight got up with a jolt and left their house for Rainbow Dash's place.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash had Fluttershy pinned up against the wall in an intense make-out session.

"Do you like fooling around with me?", Rainbow bit down on Fluttershy's neck.

"Mmmm..mhm..."

"You're delicious..so..fucking delicious..."

Rainbow began to stroke and grab between Fluttershy's legs furiously. Fluttershy's nails ran through short hair, nealy yanking it all out. They didn't realize that Twilight Sparkle was watching them in shock.

"Oh, uh...", Rainbow stuttered, "This isn't what it uh..looks like?"

They were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Y-you guys are.."

"Yeah..."

"Well THIS is awkward..I'm not really sure how to feel about this.."

Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at each other and smirked.

"You wanna join in?"

The look on Twilight's face was of complete and utter shock.

"NO!", she stamped re foot, "I am straight!"

"You don't know what you are missing, sweetie", Rainbow began to tongue Fluttershy again intensly.

"You can damn well watch, I don't care..you, Fluttershy?", Rainbow muffled.

Fluttershy shook her head.

Twilight froze. She wanted to get out of there..yet what was making her stay? She had only slept with one man before..she didn't necessarily enjoy sex. But..she wanted to..watch. Twilight felt her arousal as Rainbow Dash suckled on Fluttershy's large breasts.

"(No no...this isn't right!)", Twilight thought, her hand slipping down to rub herself, "(I like...I like boys! Only boys!)"

Rainbow picked Fluttershy up and plopped down on the couch, both of them fondling each other's breasts. Rainbow's legs were wrapped around Fluttershy, straddling her.

"Come join, Twilight..We'll double team ya..", Rainbow gestured for her to come over.

Twilight slowly inched over.

"Twi..it's ok...remember what Luna said?", Rainbow continued, "It's ok."

"But Celestia...", Twilight began.

Fluttershy yanked on Twilight's plaid skirt and sat her down in between them.

"Ok Fluttershy...This should be easy.."


	8. Chapter 8: Three's a Crowd

**Chapter 8: Three's a Crowd**

Rainbow pulled Twilight's silky purple-pink hair back to lick her ear.

"Glad you decided to come over..", Rainbow's hot breathe gave Twilight goosebumps.

"Fluttershy, will you suck face with our special guest today?"

Fluttershy sat on Twilight's lap and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Twilight's eyes widened. Was this really the same shy girl she knew? Fluttershy's tongue glided along her lip. Twilight responded by allowing her to enter, gliding her own tongue around hers. Twilight felt an intense feeling leap down to her areas. Fluttershy straddled her roughly, Twilight wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in closer. She couldn't believe it, she was kissing Fluttershy! And Rainbow Dash was...Rainbow Dash was touching her..her chest. She felt Rainbow's tongue and teeth on her neck. It was all just so...arousing.

Fluttershy pulled Twilight's cute collard shirt off, and then her bra, revealing slightly small breasts. Of course, they were bigger than Rainbow Dash's but that didn't matter. She slowly rubbed Twilight's nipples.

"Oh wow Twilight, they're so..."

Twilight squealed in pleasure, from Rainbow's neck biting and what Fluttershy was doing.

"You have pretty nipples..", she finished.

Her hands worked on her, kneading the soft lumps. Twilight lulled her head back, enjoying these sensations electrifying her body. She then felt Rainbow Dash's hand inching in between her legs, rubbing her fiercly, through her panties. Skirts were Rainbow's favorite. Easy access. Twilight's squeals soon became moans.

"Mmm, Twilight..girls aren't so bad now, are we?", Rainbow cooed, "See, we know exactly where to touch you to get you off. What man has ever done that to you?"

"I-I...I've only slept with one man..", Twilight replied.

"Ohhh, Twilight's not a virgin..I always took you as one.."

Rainbow's hand rubbed roughly against her.

"Ahh..! Rainbow Dash..!", she moaned.

"What man was it?", she asked.

"B...Big...Big Macintosh..."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash giggled.

"Seems like he's the only man in Ponyville..", Rainbow sighed, "Well...Big Macintosh may have a...well...you know. But he can't do THIS with it!"

She flicked Twilight's swollen spot.

Twilight flinched back, unused to that feeling of having that spot touched.

"Fluttershy..use your fingers..", Rainbow ordered.

Fluttershy put two inside of Twilight.

"Moreeee...Fluttershy you must put in more than that."

Fluttershy added another.

"How is this, Twilight?" Rainbow continued to tease her soft spot.

"It...It doesn't hurt as bad as...B-big...Macintosh...Ahh...", Twilight could barely speak. "Flut..Fluttershy...! How do you...how do you know...how...ahhh...!"

Twilight had already had an orgasm from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's touch.

"Aww look, Fluttershy..she came already..", Rainbow sighed, "Twilight, come here.."

Twilight faced Rainbow Dash, only to have her face grabbed and Rainbow take her lips away. Rainbow nudged Fluttershy and pointed to Twilight's crotch.

"Um, Twilight Sparkle...", Fluttershy whispered into her ear, "I'm going to give you some uh...oral...treats..now."

Twilight broke the kiss off with Rainbow Dash.

"Wh-WH-WHAT!"

"We'll show you...", Rainbow purred as she pushed Fluttershy down.

Fluttershy was nowlaying across Twilight's lap, with Rainbow inching closer to her pants, pulling them off with ease.

"Twilight..watch what I do to her.."

Rainbow once again went in between Fluttershy's thighs, savoring that all too familiar taste, pulling her in as close as possible so she could eat every bit of her. Twilight couldn't believe what was going on in front of her. She never imagined the two weather girls like this..

"Alright now, Twilight..", Rainbow Dash sat up along with Fluttershy.

Rainbow began to intensly make out with Twilight again, while Fluttershy bent down to Twilight's lap. Twilight could taste what she assumed was Fluttershy in Rainbow's mouth.

She lifted up the folds of her skirt and pulled off the soaking wet panties to find her warm, wet center. Fluttershy lightly kissed it at first, and then slowly flicked her tongue on it. Twilight let out hot moans while still making out with Rainbow. Rainbow pulled back.

"Time for you to fuck ME...", she took off her gym shorts.

"Ha...ha..how?", Twilight moaned while feeling Fluttershy's tongue work on her.

"Your fingers, silly. Do what I did to you..", Rainbow made the finger curling gesture at her, "Remember to curl them.."

Twilight awkwardly slid her finger around Rainbow's wetness, and into her opening.

"Mmmm...", Rainbow guided Twilight's arm along, moving it in and out of her, "Just like this...just..like..this.."

Twilight moved involuntarily, adding a second one, much to Rainbow's pleasure. Fluttershy was going down on Twilight Sparkle, who was pleasuring Rainbow Dash. The whole scene would be any straight man or lesbian woman's idea of a good time.

It didn't even dawn on Twilight that two women were able to pleasure her. Maybe..maybe Rainbow was right. Girls weren't SO bad..Big Macintosh was mostly just uncomfortable pain for the most part. She didn't care at all what Pinkie thought about it. She felt Rainbow Dash moving to the rhythm of her hand.  
"M..more..", Rainbow panted.

Twilight Sparkle put one more into her, causing Rainbow to grunt and breathe faster. Twilight could feel something within her as Fluttershy's tongue swirled around. Rainbow Dash closed in on Twilight Sparkle, who released at the hands (or mouth rather) of Fluttershy.

The three just sat there in awe at what just happened.

"Did I just...Did I just have a THREESOME with Rainbow Dash and FLUTTERSHY!", Twilight put her hands on her head.

"Ya damn right", Rainbow slapped her back.

"Mhm..", Fluttershy giggled.

Twilight scurried and got up, retrieved her clothes, and ran around frantically.

"What am I going to tell PRINCESS CELESTIA!", she panicked.

"Twilight, do you really think the princess has never had sex before?", Rainbow asked.

"Well...I mean..."

"She has. And you would be surprised with who it was. Now calm down. Stay a while. I'm about to break out the...herbs and video games. You down?"

Rainbow grinned.

Twilight shrugged.

"Ugh sure..why not.."

Rainbow got up, now re-clothed, to go get her "herbs". Fluttershy and Twilight redressed as well, and sat on the couch.

"Umm, Fluttershy..can I ask you something?", Twilight asked.

"Oh um..yes..", Fluttershy blushed.

"What do I taste like?"

"umm, kinda like...umm..coconuts."

"WHAT!"

Rainbow walked in, a lit "ciggarette" in her mouth.

"Alright girls, time for some Sonic the Hedgehog."


	9. Chapter 9: Sisterly Love

**Chapter 9: Sisterly Love**

_Knock Knock._

"Luna, listen I'm sorry about earlier..", Celestia murmured.

Luna creaked the door open.

"Come in", she demanded.

Luna sat in her gaming chair while Celestia sat on the bed.

"Celestia, you have been so uptight about sex lately that you are repressing it."

Celestia shuddered. It was true. Her usual partner had been so preoccupied lately.

"But I'll forgive you..", Luna began, "On ONE condition."

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"This foul mood is nothing a little...sisterly love can't handle."

Celestia grinned. Her partner was free. Finally.

Luna pinned her against the wall.  
"I finally finished Left 4 Dead Two...", she licked her sister's neck, "So now...now...now you can finish me."

Luna breathed warmly onto her moist neck.

"Now I've all the time in the world, Celestia. But remember."

Luna cupped Celestia's face and stared deep into her eyes.

"Nobody can know that the royal sisters of Canterlot have an incest relationship."

"I find it ridiculous that you've negelcted me this long for petty video games!", Celestia laughed.

"I can stop.."

"No no..continue. We'll be fine if you can keep quiet."

Luna brushed back the long lock of hair that Celestia always had covering one eyes.

"Get on the bed, Luna", Celestia demanded.

The sisters broke out into a make out session, seemingly innocent despite the fact that they were related.

"Do you ever feel as if what we are going is wrong?", Celestia seemed downtrodden.

"No", Luna recoiled instantaneously, "What would be wrong is if we didn't explore and...experiment on each other."

Luna tugged the hem of Celestia's uniform.

"why must we wear these ridiculous outfits?", Luna purred, "They don't show off your beautiful body at all."

Luna slowly undid the eleborate top piece of Celestia's royal garb. When it was finally off, she tossed it aside and undid her own.

Both sisters were in their bras and the pants of their uniform, along with the numerous buckles and such. Luna pressed her forehead on Celestia's.

"Do you really want this?", her lips were so close to her sister's.

Celestia's answer was pressing her lips to Luna's. Luna ran her hand through Celestia's long, pastel colored hair. That was her weak point. Celestia dug her nails deep into Luna's back. Luna loved pain, especially when her partner drew blood.

"You're gonna have to be harder than that, Celestia..", Luna growled.

Celestia clamped her jaw down on Luna's neck. Luna closed her eyes and kept scratching Celestia. Her sister may be dignified, but she was an absolute ANIMAL in bed. She pulled Luna's tanned skin with her teeth, almost wanting to rip it off. In the meantime, Luna tore Celestia's bra off as well as her own.

The sisters broke back out into kissing, Luna fondling Celestia. Celestia cried out slightly.

"Shh...", Luna cooed, "We need to be quiet..! For all they know we are in here playing video games."

"But that feels..so..good..ahh..", Celestia moaned as Luna's fingers worked on her delicate nipples.

"You need to be quiet.."

"It's hard to when you're so incredible.."

"Someone will hear.."

"I would hate to hear you when my fingers are...here.."

She grabbed between Celestia's legs. Celestia cried out.

"Luna you have to understand...it's been forever...ahh.."

"Let's take these off.."

Luna peeled Celestia's tight pants off.

"I've missed how you taste..", Luna purred.

Celestia felt her slip inside, her lubrication allowing her to with ease.

"I love how tight you are..", she thrusted into her roughly.

Luna began to bite down hard on her sister's chest. Celestia cried out in pain.

"Luna...!", she squealed.

"SHHHH!"

Blood began to slowly trickle down Celestia. Luna licked it up, sucking on the wound. Celestia lost all her strength as Luna's long fingers pushed against her g-spot. Luna planted her lips on her in order to keep her quiet. Luna inserted two more, stretching out her sister's extremely tight opening.

"Ow ow ow Lunaaa!", Celestia cried out.

Celestia was unused to having that many in her. The entrance hurt quite badly, but the feeling on the inside made up for it.

"Lunaaa...!", her voice was an exasperated whisper, "Luna that hurts..t-take one out..."

Luna retracted her Pinkie, only to see Celestia was bleeding.

"Whoops..", she shrugged.

She lapped up the bleeding center, still thrusting her slender digits in.

"L-Luna...will you..will you go down please?", Celestia panted.

Luna was already licking the outside parts of Celestia's soaked center.

"What's in it for me..?", she breathed onto her, causing Celestia to wince.

"I...I'll..do whatever you say..", Celestia begged.

"I'm just kidding..."

She dove down and licked every inch of her sister. (In the words of Brad Taylor, no crevice was left dry.)

Celestia tasted like the sun, so very fruity and sweet. Luna always enjoyed the way her sister tasted down there. Celestia jerked her hips up in shock at the feel of Luna's tongue.

"Luna!", Celestia covered her mouth, hiding all her moans.

She couldn't help herself. Luna was too irresistable, she knew exactly what spots to touch to drive Celestia. The fact that she had to be quiet was driving her insane. She wanted to scream so badly, to let Luna know just how good she was making her feel. But of course, if word got out that the princesses were having such relationships with each other, controversy was sure to ensue.

There came a loud knock at the door. Luna and Celestia froze. Luna tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Sis, we'll finish this later", she quickly got dressed and tossed Celestia her clothes.

"Princess Luna?", a voice of a guard called through the door.

"Just a second, sir, Celestia and I are in the middle of an intense match.."

She switched her Xbox on to make it look like they were playing. She tossed Celestia a controller and gestured at her. Luna opened the door.

"Yes sir?", she grinned.

"You have a visitor!", the guard replied.

"Oh? Do I? Celestia, I'll return for the match ok?"

"Mhmm..."

Luna left the room, leaving a really horny (GET IT LOL CAUSE ALICORN CELESTIA HAS A HORN LOLZ) Celestia alone in her room.

Celestia was still quite shaken up from earlier.

"Dammit Luna...", she attempted to play Black Ops with one hand, her other one, well..., "You never have time for ME! Your sister!"

_Bang bang bang_.

Zombies were being shot dead.

"How the hell do zombies even die! THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!", Celestia was getting angry, but was impressed with herself that she could play with one hand, "DAMMIT LUNA!"

She tossed the controller aside.


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy for Apples

**Chapter 10: Crazy for Apples**

The door of the library slowly creaked open.

"Twilight?", Spike called, "Is that you?"

Twilight Sparkle walked in, a shocked look on her face. It seemed to be stuck like that.

"Uhhh you ok buddy?"

She walked wordless upstairs to her room.

"Twi come on, you're freaking me out..."

She put her hands on her face.

"What did I DO!", she finally said.

"What did you do! Twilight, are you ok?"

Twilight laughed hysterically.

"No no no no!"

Tears began to roll down her face.

"I didn't listen to Celestia! If she ever finds out..."

Spike walked over to comfort her friend. He didn't know what to say. It was better not to ask.

By this time, Fluttershy was at home, watering the garden. Angel stamped his foot at her.

"WHAT, Angel!", she growled.

Angel flinched back and hid behind a rock.  
Oh...Angel no! Angel I'm so sorry...!"

Angel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know...I leave for the night without explanation...I'm sorry Angel...I'm sorry.."

Celestia sat in Luna's bedroom, staring at the ceiling.

"Dammit dammit dammit..", she kicked the chair with each word.

"Celestia?", Luna opened the door, "Sorry about that, it was Hoity Toity..he wants us to model for him.."

"I'll pass...I am a princess, not a model.."

"Hey, stop kicking my gaming chair!"

Luna pulled her sister off the floor.

"Look I'm sorry I had to leave. Tonight, we can have mind-blowing sex okay?"

Celestia grumbled.

"Fine..."

Applejack was sitting in the living room, sipping beer.

"Maybe I can get Rarity to come on over...", she dialed Rarity's number.

"Helloooo?", that voice answered.

"Hey, Sugarcube. You busy?"

"Noooo, not at all! Sweetie Belle is out with Applebloom and Scootaloo and I'm just putting finishing touches onto a dress."  
"You wanna mozy on down here?"

Applejack could sense a smile growing on Rarity's face.

"Pinkie Pie is here, I think her and Big Macintosh are doin the tussle upstairs..I'm pretty bored."

"Ohhh, how dreadful. I shall be over in a second."

Applejack hung up.

"Well I better go check in on them and let them know not to go all out CRAZY like last time.."

She walked upstairs, hearing strange noises emitting from Big Mac's room. Big Mac's voice. Applejack sighed and opened the door, but she almost wanted to close it after what she saw. Pinkie Pie's face was buried in her brother's crotch.

"Good gravy, Big Macintosh!", Applejack yelled.

"She wanted to do it! Git, sis!", Big Mac retorted.

Pinkie Pie either didn't notice Applejack or didn't care, as she continued working on Big Mac's...man parts.

"Rarity is comin over okay? We'll be downstairs, no botherin us!", Applejack slammed the door.

Big Mac glared at it.

"But SHE just bothered US...", he muttered.

Pinkie Pie emitted unsalvagable noises. Trying to talk with a Big Mac's "Big Mac" in her mouth surely wasn't easy. Big Mac took her off.

"You hear though? When I do you, we gotta be polite."

"Mmm, shut up Big Mac..."

Pinkie forced her head back down, licking his tip lightly.

"Unnnh...Pinkie Pie ah'm serious!"

"Maybe we can join them...wouldn't you just LOVE to penetrate Rarity? I sure would...mmm Rarity.."

"She's not mah type.."

"You're MY type..Big Mac you're such a...big boy.."

Big Mac looked to the side, embarassed.

He pulled Pinkie's head down onto him, shutting her up. Like hell he would have an orgy with his sister of all people..but he did think having sex with Rarity would be..good? He didn't know. He had slept with so many girls in Ponyville, but nobody as elegant as Rarity. He was stuck with obnoxious immature girls, like the one currently giving him head. Big Mac reached into his bedside table drawer and apulled out a condom.

"You ready?", he ripped it open with his teeth.

"Mmmpf hol on...", Pinkie Pie forced him down her throat, desperate to make him ejaculate. Big Mac rolled his eyes. Pinkie WAS good at what she was doing, but he just wanted to get it over with.

"Pinkie get off..", he forced her head up.

"You're the weirdest guy ever..most just shove my head down even further!", Pinkie giggled, white liquid trailing down her chin.

Big Mac whiped it off. He was known for being able to do multiple orgasms at a time. A talent for such a fine man such as himself.

He fit the magnum condom over himself, without hesitation, Pinkie got on top and grinded her parts against his. Big Mac grabbed his length and inched it inside Pinkie.

"Now Pinkie Pie remember, we can't be too loud cause of-"

"SHUT UP BIG MAC!"

He stopped talking. Pinkie was too busy riding him. There was no stopping her now. He sighed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Applejack flipped through the three channels they had and chugged a bottle of Bug Light Lime.

"Dammit Rarity where are you!", she scowled at the loud Pinkie Pie from upstairs, "And damn you, Big Macintosh..."

"Applejack, it's such a shame you dislike men..", Rarity was in the doorway.

"Shut yer face!"

"I missed you.."

Rarity sat on Applejack's lap and kissed her gently.

"Ah missed ya too, Sugarcube."

"Is that booze, Applejack?"

"Git! Granny Smith let's me and Big Mac drink."

"I bet you taste like beer.."  
Rarity shoved her tongue into Applejack's mouth, feeling around, searching for the taste of alcohol. Applejack turned it into a kiss. She needed to get hot so she could forget about Pinkie and her brother.

Suddenly though, Pinkie Pie ran out into the living room completely naked, her legs dripping with...well, let's not go there.

"RARITY!", she squealed.

"DAMMIT, PINKIE PIE!", Big Mac ran down with a towel covering him.

"PINKIE GET TH HELL OUT, I'M TRYIN TO SEX A GIRL UP!", Applejack screamed.

"Oooo can me and Big Mac watch? Or maybe JOIN?"

Rarity looked at Applejack and smiled.

"I've no problem with that..", she smiled.

"RARITY! That's mah brother for Celestia's sake!"

"Awww come on, at least let me..."

"AIN'T NO WAY!"

"Pinkie Pie, get out of here!", Big Mac threw her dress at her.

"Okie dokie lokie!", Pinkie Pie threw her dress on and skipped out the door.

"Darn girl don't even let me finish...", Big Mac grumbled and walked off.

"Awww poor Big Mac!", Rarity sighed, "How frustrating...can I please help him out?"

"Darn tootin NO! That's MAH BROTHER!"

But suddenly there came a knock on the door. Expecting Pinkie Pie, she saw Twilight Sparkle instead.


	11. Chapter 11: Never Fear, Twilight

**Chapter Eleven: Never Fear, Twilight**

Twilight had a melancholy look on her face.

"Twi?", Applejack asked, "What's wrong?"

Twilight realized that Rarity was straddling Applejack.

"G-Great..you two too...and Pinkie...just said something about Big Macintosh? Did they...?"

Applejack nodded.

"Why! Why is everyone doing this!"

"Hold up, who else?"

"R-Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy...Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh...YOU AND RARITY!"

Twilight broke down. Applejack and Rarity looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"This is tearing us all apart!"

Rarity got up to hug her.

"Twilight Twilight please...calm down..", she comforted.

"B-but Celestia said..."

"Celestia said what?"

"Calm down, Sugarcube..tell us from the beginning.."

Twilight sniffled a little bit.

"Ok...do you remember what Luna told us in the forest?"

They nodded their heads.

"I got a letter from Celestia the other day saying that Luna gave us false information. She told me it was up to me to keep you all from...doing this...but...but I...I went to Rainbow Dash's place and...and..."

"What happened dear?"

"I saw her and Fluttershy um...doing stuff...and..they um...they asked me to join them and...I WANTED to so bad but it wasn't right and I disobeyed Celestia and-"

She melted into hysterics.

"There there, Sugarcube...I'm sure everything's alright!"

"No...no it's not...", Rarity began.

The two looked at her in confusion.

"Applejack, the day before me and you started...well...doing stuff...I...um...I had sex with Fluttershy..now she's with Rainbow Dash but..I'm pretty sure I broke her heart. Plus I know Rainbow Dash was with Pinkie Pie that same day but I doubt either of them care.."

"Oh...ah see what Twilight is sayin here now..it's causin well..drama between us.."

"Yeah, this must be what Celestia was warning me about.."

There was a silence.

"I really care about Applejack..my..my feelings for her are true..", Rarity began.

"And ah care about you too, Sugarcube!", Applejack added, "But..I don't think we're all doin this right.."

"Ya'll girls got the wrong idea..", Bic Mac came downstairs, fully dressed this time, smoking a ciggarette, "Ah've slept with enough women to tell ya one thing: They're backstabbin cheats! No offense ladies, men are no better but..Ya'll gotta be careful! Group fun is fine and dandy and all but...stick to one lady! or man. or whatever ya'll's into! Don't mess up your friendship just because ya wanted to sleep with Rarity, or Pinkie Pie, or mah sister!"

The three girls giggled. Twilight wiped her tears off.

"I think we need to all meet with the princesses and talk about this!"

"Twilight, maybe this isn't such a bad thing..I think we've all learned a sense of responsibility from this..", Rarity stated.

"Good girls! Here, come drink some beer with me!", Big Mac gestured to the fridge.

In the meantime, Celestia and Luna met again in Luna's room for some "mind-blowing sex".

"Look sis..I'm really sorry about earlier..", Luna sighed, "But we're here now so..."

"So...", Celestia began.

Luna pinned her to the wall again.

"I'm glad you're in your pajamas.."

Her hand reached down, slipping through her sister's elastic pajama pants with ease.

"Celestia...", she teased, rubbing her forefinger along her sleek, wet soft spot, "Remember to shut up."

Luna distracted Celestia's cries by forcing her into a kiss, much to Celestia's liking. She slipped inside her sister, causing her to cry out, muffled though thanks to Luna's kiss.  
"(Is this remorse? For neglecting her for so long? My real reason though..she can never know..)", Luna thought to herself as she moved in and out of her.

She was just being cautious. She cared way too much about Celestia to let their secret slip. She could care less about her life. But if she ruined Celestia's again, she didn't know what she would do with herself.

Celestia had been waiting so long for this. Her sister inside her, bringing her to places she only dreamed about. She could hardly contain it..Luna didn't want her to finish so quickly though. Sex with Celestia had to be long and drawn out...That's how Luna liked it. To see the girl/guy she was partnered with enjoy every bit of what she could to them. And Celestia was her favorite. She was her own flesh and blood. This was her way of showing her how much she loved her. By bringing her body to its highest peak of pleasure.

"Luna...", she breathed on her.

Luna bit down on Celestia's shoulders. Not only was Luna a masochist, but she was a sadist as well.  
"Safety word is...Twilight..because I know you want to do your little loyal subject..", Luna licked Celestia's cheek.

Four fingers..being pushed into her sister. This time, Celestia wasn't telling her it hurt. There was just something about being pinned up against the wall...Luna continued her thrusts while she slowly descended to her knees, bringing Celestia's pants along with her.

"I really feel bad about this...leaving you alone so I could finish Left 4 D-"

Celestia shoved Luna's face into her.

"CLSTA!", Luna screamed muffled.

"You deserved that, sis...heheh..", Celestia giggled.

Luna gave her a devilish grin.  
"Just for that..."

She licked the outside of her.

"Mmm..I see what you're gonna do now..how mature Luna, really..."

Luna bit down on the skin between her thigh and her lady parts.

"Luna..."

Luna slowly glided her tongue along the crease.

This went on for hours it seemed. Celestia felt the pressure rising inside her, the desperate need to release. Her sister was bringing her to a breaking point, driving her absolutely insane.

"Dammit...Luna..."

Luna licked her all the way from top to bottom. Celestia felt relief now that her sister was treating her properly. Celestia's fingers became entangled in Luna's long, blue hair. So silky, so soft...The way her tongue glided along her, the intense pleasure she was recieving..The way it seemed as if Luna was in familiar territory, exploring her sister once again, remembering exactly where every landmark was.

And then she came..the stress was all relieved. Everything felt better. Her breathing began to come back to normal.

"I'm not done with you yet...", Luna appeared back to her height.

And then her sister went back to work on her, making up for lost time. It was going to be a good night for the Canterlot princesses.


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

**Chapter Twelve: Secrets**

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms in dissappointment.

"So you're telling me that Fluttershy and I can't be?". she sighed.

"No, Rainbow Dash!", Twilight Sparkle comforted, "What I'm saying is that we can't let our...hormones...get the best of our friendship!"

Her voice was desperate.

"I love Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy smiled.

"And that's perfectly fine. But we have to establish that we can't all just sleep with each other because we feel like it.."

"Fluttershy, would you like to put a label on this since Twilight is being so difficult?"

Twilight stamped her foot down, similar to the other day. Rainbow chuckled, remembering that day's events.

"But Twilight, the freedom, the...possibilities. How can you say you didn't enjoy the other day!"

Twilight blushed and looked at the ground.

"Rainbow Dash...sure, my body enjoyed that. I'm not going to lie, it was incredible. But...but I wasn't ready for it and you pushed me into it. Do you see now where I am going with this?"

Rainbow Dash started at the ground for a moment, seeminly realizing what Twilight Sparkle may have been trying to convey. Fluttershy noticed her uneasiness and comforted her.

"Fluttershy, darling, I...I'd like to say something...", Rarity began.

Fluttershy dismissed her.

"Don't worry, Rarity..", she chimed, "I um, I forgive you."

"Y-you do?"

"It doesn't matter that you hurt me because...well, um, because, I have Rainbow Dash!"

She embraced her rainbow-colored friend.

Twilight Sparkle glanced at Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"What are your takes on this?", she asked.

"Well okie dokie lokie!", Pinkie bounced, "What about Big Macintosh, though?"

She felt Applejack glare into her.

"Well uh, hehehe, I GUESS I can always find another...", she laughed uncomfortably.

Applejack took off her hat.

"Twilight, if ya don't mind, I would like to stand by this lovely lady right here."  
She gestured to Rarity.

"I'd like to be with Applejack..", Rarity said softly, playing with her hair.

"and look, that's ok!" Twilight continued, "But we can't just keep hopping from one another like we have been doing!"

Everybody but Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle sent her a menacing glare.

"Rainbow Dash...!", she growled.

"UGH FINE!", Rainbow Dash surrendered.

Meanwhile, Celestia lay on Luna's bed, watching her play video games.

"Sis, don't you think we should be doing something important?", she asked.

Luna shrugged.

"I dunno, Celestia, you run this place", she answered non-chalantly, "Have you mentioned anything to Twilight?"

Celestia looked down.

Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Look you guys, I'll agree with you but...you're all acting high and mighty based on what Celestia says", she spat, "She is a hypocrite! Do you REALIZE what I have flown by and seen?"

The other girls were quiet for a second.

"W-who...Rainbow Dash...who is the princess, umm...", Twilight Sparkle began.

"Tch. Her sister."

Everyone but Pinkie Pie gasped.

"A-Are you serious!", Twilight asked.

"Yeah...I didn't say anything. That was a few months ago. But I did some recon and it seems to be a regular thing. They seem to be taking a break, though."

Twilight was dumbfounded. The princess, her idol, everything she looked up to..Was into incest?

"Then why would Luna..", she was so flustered she could barely process words.

Suddenly, Filimina came gracefully flying down, reborn this time. She dropped a letter by Twilight's feet, then swooped off.

Everybody started at the ground. The eagerness to see what was written...

_My Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I do apologize for the frantic letter the other day. I was not in the right mindset. Disregard what I said. However, Luna was not completely right either. It is perfectly normal to explore, but it's not okay to jeopardize your friendship. Be careful, my girls, as heart break is sure to ensue. I wouldn't doubt that it has already happened. But then again, that is merely a part of life. But please, do not lose your friendship because of petty desires._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

The girls were silent again.

"Does everybody understand that?", Twilight asked.

The others nodded in agreement.

"But Twi, we figured this all out ourselves!", Applejack announced.

"Well yeah, but..."

"This saves us a trip to Canterlot!", Rainbow laughed.

"Rainbow, let's keep the princesses a secret okay?", Twilight assured.

"You got it!", she saluted Twilight.

"Hey guys, you know what this calls for?", Pinkie smiled.

"What?", Twilight rolled her eyes.

"A PARTY!"

As guessed, there was a wild party thrown in the library that night. Every boy and girl in Ponyville was invited, excluding the children. Pinkie Pie..that girl really knew how to throw parties. Meanwhile, Celestia cuddled up to her sister.

"The girls know", she spoke.

"I know.."

"Do you think they will tell anyone?"

"No..."

Filimina somehow found a way into the room and dropped a letter. Luna slowly opened it.

_Dear Princess Celestia AND Princess Luna,_

_Today I learned two things. One: desires are dangerous. The girls and I have learned how not to let them ruin our friendship. Some people are just off limits. Two: Some secrets are best left a secret. You don't have to worry. Me and the other girls won't tell anybody! Pinkie Pie thinks it's cute..well, I went through a lot, but now I'm able to understand both your opinions._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Luna giggled and looked at Celestia.

"I told you everything would be ok.."

She nipped Celestia's ear.

"Mm, does my sister want any mind-blowing orgasms tonight?", she traced the inside with her tongue.

Celestia let out a disgruntled sigh, but gave in.

"Dammit, Luna..."


End file.
